The reward
by Insanity Online
Summary: After the last battle, Angel and Spike died seeing the sun rise. Gunn barely survived and Ilirya is trying to live as an human. Five years later, the vampire with a soul would receive his reward, but now they were two. Who will win the price of humanity?
1. Prologue: After

_**After**_

**Prologue**

Spike

The glare of the sun burns his eyes. Spike got on his feet and ran into nearby shadows. His head hurt but he didn't remember drinking last night. Then everything comes back to him. The final showdown against Wolfram and Hart. He remembered seeing the fiery breath of the dragon closer then he wanted too. Angel slicing his way through the hordes of demons, Gunn fighting not only for his own survival, but the survival of humankind. Illyria demolishing everything in her path. The thirty thousands demons. Everything until that bright flash of light. He should try to find the others, see if they were still alive. But it would have to wait till the night had fallen. Then he remembers that he woke in the sunlight. How long had he been there? He look at the sun, the sky was darkening. He had spent most of the day in the sun, and he wasn't burnt to a crisp. He grinned. It meant that he was human at last. They had won, and he was human. He could be with Buffy. He could see the sun rise and set. He took a step in the sun. Nothing happened. He took another step, still nothing. He was human. He looked at things in the light of the day.

Everything was brighter, more colorful, and more alive. His stomach growled. No need to feed on blood anymore. He was alive, and hungry. He started looking for a restaurant when he realized he didn't have any money.

"Bloody hell, that's just my luck, I'm alive only to starve." he muttered under his breath.

Well, he could always beg for food. No it was to degrading. He was about to seriously consider stealing food when someone walked to him. Short, black eyes and dark hair. He was dressed in an old fashion that made Spike want to gag.

"Who are you?" asked Spike.

"The name's Whistler." he replied, "I bet you're hungry eh Spike? . . . Or is it William now?"

Spike stared in surprise.

"How do . . . how . . . what are you?

The man named Whistler smiled.

"As I told you before, I'm Whistler, I am a demon . . ." he started.

"A demon!" the blond man shouts.

"A good demon, I'm here to help you."

"That's bloody likely." he muttered.

"That's what I do. I'm your guide. You're not human yet, only halfway there, as is Angel. Something happened. Only one vampire with a soul could become human if he stop the Apocalypse, however, there was a complication. No one expected you to get your soul back for the Slayer. We're in a bit of a problem right now you see. The Powers That Be are in a dilemma and well, since there was only one humanity to give, you and Angel split the price." he explained.

"I don't see the problem, what's wrong with giving me and Angel total humanity?

"You know about the balance between good and evil. If the Powers That Be had done that, well it would have open a door for the First to act directly as it did before. You understand why they didn't want that to happen."

"I see, but then what is the problem with being half-human?"

"Against the laws. The First evil is stirring again and the Powers That Be decided to let only one of you become human, the other one will stay a vampire. My role is to make sure you become the lucky one."

"What about Angel?"

Whistler simply smiled.

Angel

Angel woke up in a dark room. Little light filtered from under the door. The air was humid and to the former vampire embarrassment, he was naked. He heard conversation on the other side of the door. He got on his feet slowly and tried to listen but it was to low for him to make out.

"I'd dress if I was you mate, who knows what's on the other side of the door." said a familiar voice.

Angel turned around, unbelieving, he was dead, a heroic and stupid death. In the gloom, he could make only the silhouette of the speaker.

"That's right Angel, I'm back on your team, in a manner of speaking."

The Irish accent was unmistakable. It was he, the half-demon to whom he owned so much.

"Doyle?" Angel spoke hesitantly.

"Yes it's me. Well, my soul anyway." Doyle said.

"I thought you were dead." Angel retorted.

"Well I am, in a fashion. I work with the Powers That Be. You know them, they refused to let me stay dead, they brought me back to help you, in a way, and I'm alive, in my old body. The advantage is I don't have my demonic side and the cooler part, I can help you fight the bad guy directly. By the way, Cordy sends her love."

Angel was stunned beyond words. Doyle, back again, the person who had helped him get a grip on himself. To help him what? Wasn't he human? Hadn't he stopped the Apocalypse? Then he remembered signing it away.

"I'm still a vampire aren't I?" he said.

"No, the signing was phony, you signed _Angel_, but your real name is _Liam_, the signature was a void. Meaningless."

"I'm human?" He asked, not daring to believe in his good-luck.

Doyle shook his head and repeat what Whistler had said to Spike. When he was finished, he grinned at Angel.

"As I said, you might want to get dressed before they open the door, it's easier to confront someone if you're dressed.

And he disappeared with that. Angel found some clothes and dressed up in a hurry. As he finish tying his shoe, the door opened slowly.


	2. Chapter 1: Before

_**Before**_

**Chapter 1**

Spike

The demons charged so did the Angel Investigation team. Illirya was out for vengeance more then anything else. Gunn, the only human in their midst for the hope that somehow they would be able to save the world, to save humankind. Angel, well that was because he was Angel, always ready to stop an apocalypse. But what the hell was he doing here? Yes, he had a soul now, he had gotten it for the Slayer. But now she was going out with the Immortal. He had no reason whatsoever to fight. Yet here he was, kicking some demonic ass. He snapped a demon's neck and was suddenly standing in front of him. The Immortal.

"So you're one of the bad guys, I don't know why I'm not surprised." Spike said sarcastically.

The Immortal smiled and step closer. His hair descended to his waist, darker then the night. He stared at Spike smiling.

"Yes William, and the best part is that the little slayer bitch believed everything I said. She thinks that you are helping the apocalypse forward. She'll be in L.A. in a few weeks to stop Angel. Of course by then it will be too late. Angel will be dead and the whole world will be devastated. And I will rule everything." he said.

"Actually tough guy, the only thing you'll be ruling is the worms who are going to feed on your body." Spike replied.

Spike attacked, feinting a punch to the shoulder. His opponent fell for it and blocked the hit. Instead of the blow he was expecting, the short sword he wore at his hip changed hands and he found himself at the point of his own blade. He ducked as Spike slashed. He hit a demon behind him and turned. The demon was twelve feet tall. His skin was red and looked very hard. Four arms with hands bigger then his head, with claws a foot long. A head that resembled a boulder with two slits for eyes and one larger for mouth. It grabbed the Immortal in one hand and with the three other ripped him limb by limb. Finally it ate the remains of what had been known as the Immortal.

"Not so immortal now are we?" Spike said to himself.

The demon turned its attention to the blond vampire and grinned. Well Spike thought it grinned. It was hard to tell with this kind of demon. He reached for him but Spike slash with the sword and the demons hand fell on the ground. Grayish blood start pouring from the wound and the demon roared in pain. He moved in towards Spike and the vampire rolled under the demon's leg and jumped on its back. He raised the sword to dig it in the demonic neck but the monstrosity tried to reach him. Moving around Spike almost fell, only the quick vampire reflex saved him. He dug the sword in the red-skinned monster 's shoulder and another roar of pain pierced the night. Using his agility Spike jumped on its shoulders and grabbed its head. A loud snap was heard and the monster fell down without any more fight in it. Smiling Spike began to the next fight when he noticed the demon glowing. The pulse slowly going faster mesmerized him. Then Illirya shout at him and he was freed from the trance.

"He's going to explode, run!"

Spike did as she said and ran from the demon. He ducked sweeping blows from other demons when he heard a deafening sound behind him. He was lifted off his feet by the force of the explosion. He was about to come crashing down when he felt an invisible hand grabbing him. He looked around and saw a red-hair woman. He recognized her instantly. She smiled up to him and he smiled back to her.

"Could you let me down, I feel kind of expose here." He shouted at her.

Willow, for it was the most powerful witch living, bring him gently to the ground, beside her.

"Spike, you're alive. We weren't sure that Andrew was saying the truth. Good to have you back." she said.

"Come to give us a hand eh? How many slayers do you have?" he said.

"About a hundred, all here, and we have something better," she turned to a group of young men and women, "Fire!" she yelled.

They raised their right hand at the same time and balls of fire shoot from their hand and explode among the demons. Spike looked at Willow and she shrugged. Spike supposed they came from that place in Britain where she had learned to use her power without becoming addicted to it. He nod impressed. Then he turned his attention back to the fight. He was about to go back in when Willow stopped him. He turned and he saw she had an axe in her hands.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a weapon" he said.

"Spike don't be stupid, this is a war, you take any advantage you can get. Beside, only you and Angel can use this. We found it in Africa. Only a vampire with a soul can use it to its best." she said.

Spike was a bit uncomfortable with using magical items during a fight. Last time he had died painfully. On the positive side, Buffy had told him that she loved him. He grabbed the axe and jumped back in the fight. He felt the axe singing to him. Everything started getting slower. He felt lighter and stronger. It felt good.

Angel

The dragon fell on the ground minus the head. Angel grinned. He turned to see Gunn barely holding back a normal demon of week strength. A vampire could have taken on that demon.

"GUNN RETREAT NOW!" Angel yelled at the black man.

Gunn didn't seem to hear. Angel would never make it there in time. Then he saw a black blur attacking the demon, and then next thing he knew both the black blur and Gunn had vanished. He felt something hit him and turn to see a Fyarl demon. He cursed under his breath when the thing punched him in the mid-section. He bends over in pain. SO this was how he would die. Killed by a Fyarl. How humiliating. Closing his eyes he heard a thump. And the Fyarl growling in frustration.

"Come on mate, keep the foul language for the ladies." Spike said.

Angel rose his head and saw Spike holding the demon's wrist, as Angel would restrain a human. How was this possible? Then Spike beheaded the thing with the axe and it started to wander around, hitting at random. Apparently the axe wasn't made of silver. Spike kicked it in the midsection and it went flying in the nearest wall.

"Hey Angel, just thought I'd let you know that the Scoobies are here." Spike said.

Angel looked at him unbelieving. Then in a blur he was gone. Angel didn't have time to wonder where his fellow soul-reinstated vampire went, another demon attacked. A normal demon, only ten feet in height and about as large with more mouth than it could use.

"Probably a female demon" Angel muttered under his breath.

Covered with tentacles about twelve feet long it lunged at the dark-haired vampire and caught it in its grip. Angel struggled for a few moments before he did the most repulsive thing he'd done to get himself out of this kind of trouble. He turned vamp and bit the gray sluggish tentacle. He might have tasted better then rotten eggs, but he wouldn't have bet anything on it. He fell on the ground hard. He got on his feet and was about to fight against it when a young woman jumped on the thing's back. It stabbed something in its back and jumped off. He recognized Dawn. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Angel, we thought that you guys would need a hand." she said as the thing exploded.

Angel was beyond words.


	3. Chapter 2: Kurokami and Wahoshi

**Chapter 2**

**Kurokami and Wahoshi**

/Angel/

The door opened and the half vampire looked at the individual walking in. Her silver hairs were tied in a braid descending to her waist. She had a slim figure and attractive, if somewhat fox-like, features. Her eyes were of a brown so dark that it looked black.

"Who are you" Angel said, "or rather, what are you?"

She smiled and Angel was once again reminded of a fox.

"I am human Angelus, which is more then we can say about you." she replied.

"My name is Angel, not Angelus girl, if you know about him, you should know about me." he replied with a voice full of venom.

"I know, I was just curious. You are at a disadvantage in this form. If you let your anger dictate your conduct, Angelus will surface. Same thing with Spike, he will become William the bloody once more, just so you are warned, your guardian forgot to mention it." She replied in a gentle voice.

He stared at her for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"My name is Wahoshi, I am a warrior of the Powers That Be, trained since the cradle to fight evil." She said.

Angel snorted. A girl fighting evil? What did she think she was? A Slayer?

"You do not believe me do you? I thought this might happen. I will show you." she stated.

She lunged at hi with surprising speed and struck him in the chest. He stammered a few steps, surprise, both at her speed and her strength. He ducked the next blow and grabbed her arm. He twisted it behind her back and pull upward. Certain of his victory, he wasn'' ready for the kick she threw at him over her shoulder. He backed off a few steps and he stammered a few steps back again. Then she kicked him in the torso, sending in the wall. He was dazed for a few seconds. He barely dodged a punch that cracked the stone wall.

"Human uh? Tell me the truth girl."

She smiled and backed off a few steps.

"I am, I am blessed by The Powers That Be boy." she retort.

Angel got back on his feet and got ready for the next series of attacks. She came at him running. He blocked a punch and scored with one of his own. She pivoted and kicked him in the shoulder, sending him spiraling in the air. As Angel was getting back on his feet and she was about to attack him again, an old man, with the left side of his face scarred by cuts and burns walked in. He seemed wise, if cruel.

"Hoshi, Kurokami is here. He's already on level three," he said in a neutral voice.

Angel didn't know what to say, do or think. Who was he?

"Yes Father, I understand, make sure that Angel is alright . . ." she started.

"No," the old man said. " You are not ready to fight the black god. Go my child; see that he is safe. It was an honor being your mentor, and your father." he said in a sadden voice.

Angel saw the warrior woman's face change from resignation to fear.

"You cannot go father, he will kill you." she said in a terrified voice.

Angel understood why she was scared now. Not for herself, but for her father. She ran toward him but he turned and the door closed. Someone locked it, trapping them inside.

"Father" she said miserably, one hand on the door.

/Spike/

They stood by a hot-dog stand. Whistler bought a hot-dog and they kept on walking.

"Do you have to stop at every bloody hot-dog stand you see?" Spike asked irritated.

Whistler took a bite of the hot-dog without saying a word. Spike shook his head and they kept on walking. After a few minutes of walking in total silence, Spike turned toward Whistler.

"So what do I have to do to prove I deserve humanity more then he does?" Spike asked. "Work in a soup kitchen or something?"

"No Spike, nothing like that. It's quite simple really." he looked at Spike, the jovial quality of his face now serious. "You'll have to prove you have what it takes, tests, twelve of them," he continued, "have you heard of Hercules?"

Spike snorted.

" You've got to be kidding me mate, I have to do that kind of stuff to become human?" he asked doubtful.

"No, not the same things, different ones. But in the end, if you successfully manage to do the same amounts of tests, you'll have to fight it out between the two of you."

Spike stopped.

" So, if the both of us do the same amount of tests successfully, we fight to know who the winner's going to be?"

" Something like this yeah. Of course if this should happen . . . it's going to be to the death."

"You've got to be kidding. We'll have to prove who's the most deserving of being a human by killing our opponent? That's what demons and vampires do mate, not decent human beings."

"It was the first who design this rule. There's a lot of rules you have to follow."

"As?"

"You'll know when the time is right Spike, when the time is right."

" What if I . . ."

"It is time for your first test Spike."

Behind them, the sun was slowly setting, light losing the battle against darkness. The streets of L.A. were quieter then only a few moments ago.

"And what is that test?" Spike asked, curious.

"Before the night is over, you'll have to save someone who will make a difference for the best in the future, save his or her live, and insure she or he stays alive until the night is over." Whistler said.

"That should be easy" he started. "Nothing like finding someone to make a difference and protecting them. How do I know who it is," the former vampire asked.

"You'll know."

Spike was about to come with a witty remark when he heard a scream in the night.

"Bloody hell, we have a bloody screamer."

And with that he ran to the origin of the scream.

/Angel/

Wahoshi was dazed, from the unbelieving look in her eyes. Angel was growing impatient. He could hear the fighting above, the sound of flesh being ripped open, of bone being snapped as if it was dried wood. Angel was sure of one thing. A lot of innocent people were dying out there to make sure he could escape, and he was standing there like a lump, unable to do a thing to help them.

"We have to go," he said, his voice thick with frustration. "People are dying up here so we can run."

The warrior of the Power That Be looked at him before nodding. She did so without a sound before moving to the spot where Angel had been laying down a couple of minutes ago. She did something with it and the floor opened without a sound into a tunnel.

"We must go, the Black God will be here soon," she said in a perfectly neutral tone, betraying the inner turmoil she was prey too.

Angel didn't need to be told twice. Above, the noise was completely silent but for the steps of something big. Angel knew for a fact that he didn't want to face that thing alone. As the door closed behind them, he was plunged into darkness when Wahoshi kicked him in the windpipe. Not dead, but incapacitated for some time.


End file.
